


Where's My Slave?

by Sashataakheru



Category: Australian Comedy RPS
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Melbourne International Comedy Festival (MICF), festival sex, slutty comedians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Wil's spot at the 2007 MICF Gala, he asked where his slave was. This fic is the answer to that question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where's My Slave?

_Your slave awaits you_, was all Adam had sent. Wil had to laugh. He should’ve expected such a response from him. It wasn’t often Wil was in a mood to dom, but if Adam was going to be so accommodating, how could he resist? He had a feeling he knew exactly where Adam would be waiting for him, but he wanted him to tell him, just to be sure. _Where?_, he texted back. _You know where. Have leather, gag &amp; cuffs_, Adam sent back. Adam really was in a mood to sub. _Be there in ten_, Wil sent.

He grinned to himself as he headed out to catch a taxi back to his hotel. When he got to his room, he was surprised to find the corridor empty. He wondered where Adam was. If he wasn’t outside then he must be- Wil opened the door to find Adam kneeling by the bed, cuffs on his wrists, ball gag sitting so beautifully in his mouth, collar around his neck, as good as naked before him.

“Well, well, well. What have we got here?” Wil said, walking into the room after closing the door behind him. He knelt in front of Adam and lifted his chin up. Adam smiled at him as best be could. “I should punish you for getting Hamish to tie you up before I got here and spoiling all my fun. Ah well. We’ll just have to do it my way. On your feet,” Wil said, standing up.

Adam got to his feet as he’d been told. He stood there motionless as Wil freed him from the restraints and laid them on the bed. Adam thought about playing up, but he could tell Wil wasn’t in the mood for that so he remained still.

The first thing Wil did once Adam was free was grab his face and kiss him. Adam melted at his touch. He didn’t often left Wil dom, but he always enjoyed it when he did. The second thing Wil did was place the collar around Adam’s neck himself. It seemed like such a superfluous gesture in light of everything, but Wil wanted to assert his control so he collared him.

“You know how hard it was to stay away from you all night, especially when I saw you practically drooling whenever Russell came past. You going to take him later?” Wil said.

“I’ve already had him. I want him again. I’m going to try and convince Hamish to play along. Can you imagine them both naked in collars at my feet?” Adam said, slightly breaking out of his submissive mindset for a moment at the image in his head.

“When did you take him?” Wil said.

“When I was in London last. I think he’ll be good competition for Hamish. Besides, it’s his first Festival. Gotta show him a good time,” Adam said.

“You sure Mark will let you steal him like that? I’ve heard he’s a bit possessive about him,” Wil said.

“I’ll deal with Mark later. Besides, he’s got his hands full with Ed. Russell’s mine for the taking,” Adam said.

“You are such a slut, Adam Hills,” Wil said.

“And you’re not?” Adam countered with a grin.

“Fair point. Now shut up. I wanna tie you up and fuck you,” Wil said.

“As you wish, Master,” Adam said.

“Kneel. And be quiet. No speaking unless I say so,” Wil said.

Adam bowed his head and knelt, hands in his lap, waiting for Wil. He noticed him take the cuffs off the bed and offered his wrists to him.

“Behind your back. I’ve got something extra special for you,” Wil said, throwing the cuffs aside.

Adam complied, holding his arms behind his back. Adam was expecting cuffs, not a sheath of leather sliding up his arms. He tried to look behind him to see what Wil was doing, but Wil hit his head sharply, not wanting him to see the arm binder until he was done with it.

“No peeking. Eyes to the front. I’ve acquired some new toys since we last met, and I’d love an opportunity to try them out,” Wil said.

“Yes, Master.”

Wil took his time strapping Adam’s arms into the arm binder. He wasn’t entirely sure why he felt it was necessary, but he’d go with it and see what came to mind. If all else failed, he could just tie him up and leave him all night.

“There. Done. It’s not too tight, is it?” Wil said once he’d finished with the buckles, locks and ties.

“It’s fine, Master,” Adam said, struggling to move his arms. It was an awkward position for his arms and he wasn’t quite used to it. It wasn’t too uncomfortable, and Adam could tell Wil hadn’t done it up as tight as he could have. It was still tight, but it wasn’t so tight it was unbearably uncomfortable.

Wil came and stood in front of Adam again. He leant down and grabbed the gag without looking away from him. After another heated kiss, Wil gagged him before stepping back to admire his work.

“Beautiful. You really should sub more often. You look gorgeous all tied up like that,” Wil said with a half-smile.

Adam bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement.

“Bed. Now. I need a fuck and I need it now,” Wil said, pushing Adam in the direction of the bed.

Adam lay on his stomach as best he could, not being able to move his arms and all. Wil spent a few moments getting him in position before he couldn’t hold back any longer. Adam was looking far too sexy all tied up like that and if Wil didn’t take him then, well, he wasn’t sure he could survive if he didn’t do something about the wanton lust he was feeling.

Adam let out a soft moan as Wil pushed inside him. Wil pinned him to the bed. Adam tried not to move too much as Wil fucked him, loving his hands digging into his shoulders, keeping him down. Adam quickly synched with Wil’s rhythm, pushing against his thrusting in a bid to come first, but Wil wouldn’t have a bar of it.

“Can’t you hang on for me? Or is that too much for a puny slave like you?” Wil said, giving his arse a quick slap.

Chastised, Adam settled again, trying his best to hold on until he felt Wil was about to come. It wasn’t easy, but somehow Adam managed it, concentrating on the noises escaping Wil’s lips in a bid to work out how close he was. He got his sign when Wil dug his fingers into his shoulders harder than before, matching his hard thrusting as he came. Wil lingered, lying on top of Adam as he calmed his ragged breathing.

“You’re fucking amazing, you know. I’m so jealous of Hamish,” was all Wil said before he got up off him, grabbing the keys required to free Adam from the restraints.

Adam lay still, not in any mood to realise what Wil was trying to tell him. Wil freed his arms first, throwing the arm binder aside as he pulled Adam up so he was sitting beside him. Wil carefully undid the gag, letting it drop to the bed as he kissed Adam again. He couldn’t help it. He loved kissing him.

“Did your slave please you, Master?” Adam said as Wil stopped kissing him for a moment, content to gaze into his eyes.

“You did very well. Did you enjoy yourself?” Wil said.

“Yes, Master,” Adam said.

Wil just kissed him again, running his hands through his hair. Adam was pressed into the bed again as Wil lay on top of him, kissing him. Adam held him back, not caring what else Wil had in mind. They were together; what else mattered?


	2. Shadow

“God, you are such a moron,” Wil chastised himself. Adam was asleep, but Wil wasn’t tired. He was annoyed at himself for almost revealing how he really felt about Adam. Not that he’d actually said it straight out, it had been rather thinly disguised, and Adam looked like he was too dazed in happiness to really get what he’d said, but still. Adam was getting to him and he didn’t like it. He knew Adam only wanted Hamish; why did he persist with this stupid infatuation?

He was standing by the window, looking out at the city. Well, the door to the balcony that doubled as a window. It was well into the early hours of the morning. Wil didn’t care what the time was. He’d raided the minibar once he knew Adam was asleep, although one could argue he probably didn’t need any more alcohol, but that thought never crossed his mind.

He turned and leant against the wall, unable to take his eyes off Adam’s sleeping figure. It was dark, but his eyes had adjusted somewhat. He’d left the lights off so Adam could sleep. The only light came from the window. It gave the room an eerie glow, with darkness huddled up into the corners where the light didn’t quite reach. The room was tidier than normal, but maybe that’s because he wasn’t there often enough to really mess it up. He didn’t really mind though.

He noticed that the cuffs, the gag and the arm binder were still on the bed. He should probably put those away at some point. Finishing his drink, he set the glass on the nearest flat surface and went to put the toys away. He did think it was a little pathetic he’d bothered to bring quite so many of them down to Melbourne, especially the ones he only wanted to use on Adam. He gathered up the arm binder, loosely doing up the ties and buckles, before folding it in half and placing it back in its case.

He picked up the cuffs next. He loved these ones. They were leather and soft and gorgeous to wear with a short chain between them. He glanced over at Adam again, seeing his wrists lying there in plain view just waiting to be restrained. Wil couldn’t help himself. He climbed on the bed as gently as he could and lay down beside Adam. As carefully as he was able, he secured the cuffs to Adam’s wrists, giving both his hands a soft kiss.

Then there was just the gag left. He supposed he ought to clean it before he put it away. With a sigh he grabbed the gag and wandered towards the bathroom. He stopped in the doorway, staring at the gag. He could still see Adam wearing it. He wanted to kiss him again, but didn’t want to wake him. Adam was seriously fucking with his sanity. He knew full-well Adam didn’t want him that way. They fucked and played around, sure, but Adam didn’t love him. It was just sex games. Why did he keep thinking Adam would fall for him? It was a question Wil couldn’t answer.

He turned once again to leaning against the wall, staring at Adam sleeping, the gag clutched in one hand. They were so alike, yet total opposites. Wil sometimes mused that he was Adam’s dark side, his shadow, and that Adam somehow made up for the crap that he got away with. Wil was somehow allowed to do all the stuff Adam didn’t want to do. Yet no matter what he did, Wil could never scare Adam away for good. Even when he was high and completely off his face, Adam was still there to catch him. He never said anything, never judged him, even though Wil knew he disapproved.

He gazed at the gag again. Just staring at it was enough to make him want him. Maybe he wouldn’t wash it after all, just so he could savour the moment. Adam stirring caught Wil’s attention. How long had he been asleep? Wil didn’t know; he’d lost track of time.

“Hey, what’d you do to me, bitch?” Adam murmured as he woke, tugging on the cuffs.

“Couldn’t help myself. You looked so beautiful sleeping there like that,” Wil said.

“Have you slept at all?” Adam sat up in bed, watching Wil on the other side of the room.

“No. Not tired.”

“Still got the gag, I see.”

“Oh, yeah. Just admiring it. You looked gorgeous in it, you know. I want to kiss you again.”

“Don’t. Just get me out of these cuffs so I can sleep. Try and get some yourself. You look like you could do with some rest.”

“Nah, I’ll be fine. Do I have to let you out of the cuffs?” Wil did his best puppy dog eyes.

“Yeah, you do. I’m not in a submissive mood anymore, so don’t get me mad.”

“Alright then. Can I at least gag you one last time?”

“No. And that’s my gag, by the way, so I’ll have it back, thank you.”

“Are you mad at me?”

“What makes you say that?”

“Just the way you’re talking to me, that’s all, as if I’ve done something wrong. If you’re mad at me, just say so.”

“I’m not mad at you. Annoyed that you cuffed me while I was asleep, but not mad at you.”

“Is it because I said I wanted to kiss you again?”

“It’s not that.”

“So you are mad at me then. What did I do wrong, Mr Perfect?”

“For the last time, I’m not mad at you. Now get me out of these cuffs.”

Wil wanted to argue with him, but Adam’s tone made it clear he didn’t want to discuss it further. He gave up and took the cuffs off him. He set the cuffs on the bedside table and left Adam to sleep, taking the gag with him to wash it. He thought of nothing as he washed it. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to sleep or not, but then he wasn’t sure of a lot of things. He left the cleaned and dried gag next to the cuffs and went to sit on the balcony.

“I hate you one day and love you the next. I’m gagged by my own cowardice, otherwise I’d tell you a thousand times over how much I want you. Why the fuck do you have to be so perfect?” Wil muttered to himself as he huddled against the balcony railing, cold but unfazed by the wind.

Wil didn’t sleep. His head was too busy thinking about everything. Adam coming out to wrap a blanket around him hours later woke him from his meditation. He glanced over at Adam as he sat beside him.

“I thought I told you to get some sleep,” Adam said, a half smile on his lips.

“Couldn’t. Too much thinking again,” Wil said.

“That’s become a bad habit of yours. Too much thinking will make your head explode,” Adam said, and Wil knew he was joking.

“I’ll always be your shadow. You’ll always be better than me.”

“What makes you think that?”

“Because I’m a coward and you’re perfect.”

“I’m not perfect. You of all people should know that.”

“I think you’re perfect.” Wil said it almost shyly, avoiding his eyes.

Adam didn’t reply. Wil was scared he’d figured it all out. “Why can’t you say what you want to say to me?”

That took Wil by surprise. He wasn’t expecting Adam to say that. He just stared at him blankly, unable to think of anything to say.

“Is it that hard to say, Anderson?”

“If I say anything else, I’ll lose you. Be happy with Hamish,” Wil managed to say.

“Are you in love with me?” Adam sounded remarkably calm, Wil thought.

“I’m not saying anything else. Just leave me be,” Wil said, refusing to answer him.

“I won’t be mad if you are. You know it can’t happen, right?”

“Don’t say anything else. Just leave it.” Wil turned away from him, hugging his knees close to his chest.

Adam persisted, wrapping his arms around him and leaning his head against his shoulder. “Do you want this to stop?” Adam said, and Wil knew exactly what he was referring to.

“No. I don’t know. I’m not sure.” Wil’s lack of confidence didn’t exactly help matters.

“Well, get back to me when you are sure. Now come inside. You’re freezing.”

Wil let himself be led back inside. Adam insisted on tucking him up in bed to try and warm him up. Adam lay beside him, stroking his cheek softly.

“I’m such a fucking mess. I don’t deserve you,” Wil said.

Adam smiled at him, brushing his thumb across his lip. “Yes you do.” Adam kissed him, cupping his cheek softly. It wasn’t a heated kiss, but delicate and slow. Wil wanted to cry. He didn’t think he’d ever experienced a kiss so full of tender affection before. But he soon wasn’t thinking at all as he lost himself in Adam all over again and he realised he never wanted this to end.


End file.
